world_wide_story_tellerfandomcom-20200213-history
Corpse Party Descending Darkness Chapter 1
He can taste dirt in his mouth. Everything was black. There was to much. He can't get out. He did not know what was up or what was down, he only knew that the end of his life was near. That he was going to be with his sister soon... "Onii chan! Wake up already, it's Saturday and you've been asleep all day!" Yelled a girl. "Akira, get up or you will miss Aya's birthday party!" Akira starts to open his eyes but she already left. Did she wake him up like that before? For some reasons, he could not remember. But the dream he had since he was ten was becoming more frequent. Why? Akira left his bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. After a shower, he gets into his school uniform. The jacket was red, the shirt was grey and buttoned up along with grey pants. He looks in the mirror. He combs his grey hair into the style of his favorite anime character, Light Yagami from Death Note. His eyes were brown and he was 5"9" feet tall. After a while, he went downstairs to the dining area where his sister, Miku Kato was already eating. "You know there will be food at the party, right Miku?" She turned to him. Her hair was so long it went to her knees. It was dyed purple. Her outfit was not the school uniform but a black leather jacket, a skirt that was maroon in color, and boots that were black with grey stripes that go up to below her knee. "Of course I know, baka." She says. "Then way are you eating?" He says watching her finish. "I got hungry." "That goes back to my first statement." "And I'd say the same thing." "And a circle that keeps going til we get to the house." He said. Miku nods. "Well now that we got that out of the way shall we get going?" Akira says. "Let's go!" She said cheerfully. They then left through the front door. Akira got a nagging feeling that this happened before. That this was the last time seeing the house. For some reason, he savored the look of the garden he helped his mom make. He helped her grow food and flowers sometimes when he has spare time.The pink moss was growing nicely. They begin walking down the road to Aya's house. "What do you think Akeno's special surprise for Aya is?" Miku asked. "Huh?" "Yesterday she said she had a big surprise, remember?" She says smacking Akira up the head. "Must you always smack my head when I forget something?" "Only when it's important." "Which is everything." "Yep." Akira sighs at her remark. "Well I don't know. If I did why would I spoil it?" He said. "Oh I know! What if Kira and her got together?" She says. "If you asked that then that means you don't know." He says. "Aww do you always have to be like that?" "Yes, otherwise it's not me." "Well, do you thinks so?" "Think so what?" She smacks him again. "Oh that." "Well smacking you sure works." "I guess so. Anyway, no I don't think so." "Why? Because you love her?" "No. Remember how she said it. She also said it's for Aya. If it was that then she would of said Kira and I for Aya." He says. "Or she is hiding it." "Well true." Then realization hit him. "Wait how did you...?" "It's obvious lover boy." She giggles. "Pfft." The continue on the road. About five minutes later they were close to the house. "Please don't tell anyone." "Lips are sealed." She was grinning. "Miku..." "Alright alright. I won't say anything." "Thank you." "Maybe." "Miku!" Akira yells while she was giggling. They then went to the backyard of Aya's house. It was small with a healthy tree at the back corner right. A girl and a boy was by the tree. The girl has a gray hair tied to a pony tail, A red bow that keeps the tail together, red, orange, a plain school outfit, and her skirt was red and the tie was orange. She wore white socks and black shoes. Her eyes are hazel. Her name is Akeno. The guy has purple hair, amber eyes that are redder when he's mad, he has his red jacket fling over his right shoulder much like Akira's jacket color. He wore the same school outfit. His name is Kira. Next to the grill was Near cooking the rice, though Akira has no idea why he was using the grill. He wore the same outfit as Kira but no jacket and he wore a chefs hat, He has brown messy hair, and grey eyes. Next to him was Sae and Aya. Sae wore a black version of their schools outfit though it is not the school outfit. She has black hair that ran down to her shoulders and has purple eyes. Aya has pink hair and her hair was a bit shorter. Though it's her birthday she wore the school outfit. She has sun glasses with blue lenses on her forehead and she has green eyes. By the tables that are at the center were Rukia, Rin, and Renji. Rin is Sae's twin sister but her outfit is a green jacket, white shirt, red tie, black skirt, and black socks with red shoes. Her hair is blonde and she has green eyes. Rukia has red hair, green eyes and wore the same black outfit as Sae. Renji's hair is like Kira's but it is red, blue jacket swung over his right shoulder, and his shirt and pants are black and he has brown shoes. Seishi, Seiko, and Yuma were sitting at the table's chairs. They all wore the school outfits the rest wore. Yuma has a red bow on her head like Akeno but it's for show. Her hair is long and it's the same length as Sae's. Seiko and Seishi have white hair and red eyes. Seiko's hair is curled up a bit and Seishi's is short and a bit messy. Takeshi then walks over to them. He wore the same outfit and Akira, he wears glasses, and he has brown messy hair. Akira can see something was bothering Yuma but no one else noticed. "Seems like everyone is already here Onii-chan." Says Miku. "I blame you." "Wha?" "You did eat." "But you slept in late." ________________________________________________________________ Kira watches Akira and Miku bicker at each other from the tree. It amused him really. "Did you not hear a single word I just said?" Asked Akeno. "Er... uh sorry no." He says. She sighs. "The surprise I planed. I'm trying to get you to know the phrase we are going to have to say for the charm to work." She says "Oh, right. The Sachiko Ever After Charm." "Yes. Just remember..." ________________________________________________________________ Aya laughs. "How does she not know yet?" "Pfft I think she is so stricken with Kira she does not realize" Sae laughs. "Come on. This gossip is not good for the food." Says Near. "Then tell the food to suffer." Says Sae. "I'd like to see the food listen to you." Says Near. Near continues cooking as Miku came over with Akira. "Heya guys!" Greeted Miku. Akira sighs as she does that all the time. Everyone else then came over to them. "Is this everyone?" Aya then nods. Akira approaches Yuma after everyone separated again enjoying the party. "I noticed something seems to be bothering you Yuma-chan. What is it?" She sighs. "I...I feel like this happened before... all of this... I don't know when but think this party will end up leading to the end of us." Yuma was always a scaredy cat but this was the first time he saw her this scared. Akira then tries to comfort her. Though even he feels the same thing. "It's maybe er nothing... yeah nothing." He failed though normally he does not. "You feel it too huh?" Akira nods. "Well the best we can do for now is to enjoy the party. Don't worry I'll protect you." Yuma was like a little sister to him and everyone else in the group so it was normal for them to say that. It always made her feel better as she was already smiling. "Thanks." The party moves on as it nears midnight. The backyard got dark and the party was drawing to a close. Everyone was happy though Yuma and Akira still had a sinking feeling about all of this. Then Akeno called everyone over. She started to talk as everyone was nearby to hear. "Aya ready for the surprise?" Akeno said. Aya nods, "Wait... but it's almost midnight." Kira then spoke, "It'll only take a minute or two. Akeno explained it to me." "Oooooh. Needing special treatment eh?" Miku said. "Miku!" Akeno snapped. "No appropriate right now." "Pfft. Everyone knows how thick my skull is." Kira says not getting what Miku meant. Akeno grunts. "Anyway." She then pulls out a paper doll. "This is the Sachiko Ever After charm. Supposedly if we get it right we will all be bound as friends forever." Aya and a few others showed some interest in the charm. Kira nor Near cared. Yuma was frighten when she saw it. "E-excuse me but uh... what happens if we do the c-charm wrong?" Yuma said. "I-I don't really know that." Akeno said. "I'm sure it's nothing." Yuma was not convinced. "Anyway all we have to do is say 'Sachiko we beg of you' for each participant here. That means 14 times." She said. "Then we pull that paper all at once. Everyone was nodding but Yuma. "Everyone ready for the charm? Kira you remember how to do this?" He does not answer just gave her a quick angered glare then nods. "Alright lets do this!" They all though 'Sachiko we beg of you' 14 times. "Alright grab the paper doll where ever you can!" Everyone grabs the piece of paper. "Pull on 3! 1-2-3!" Everyone pulls. The paper slits into 14 equal parts. "Wa-was that all?" Rukia asked. "I think so." Near answered. "Yep." Said Akeno. "Well I guess that was the final?" Takeshi says. "Well it is midnight now... We should end it here." Aya says. Then they felt a tremble below them. "Wha-?" Akira barely has a chance to make the sentence form before the ground below them shattered like glass. They all began to fall into the darkness below them. Akira's dream filled his mind. He felt that this was how they are all going to die. Everyone around him was screaming. He looks up where they fell seeing the light slowly vanish.